Sustentable
by MsAnaMonster
Summary: Tal vez no exista el amor verdadero en el mundo shinobi, pero si existen relaciones sustentables que crean estabilidad en el corazón...
1. Entrada

Capitulo 1 -Entrada-

Pareciera como si hubiese pasado en un minuto, no recuerda mucho sobre lo que paso, solo había sangre en su frente y caminaba con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, habían matado a su clan entero, no sabia por que, en ese entonces solo una pregunta invadía su mente, ¿por que?... ¿Por que solo yo sobreviví?. Tambaleando de un árbol a otro para lograr mantener el equilibrio de su débil cuerpo, había recibido una buena paliza del asesino de sus padres y logró huir de la masacre. Poco a poco comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado, su memoria parecía estar regresando, pero la duda aun permanecía en su mente.

Pronto logró visualizar a lo lejos una enorme puerta, era la entrada de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, una luz de esperanza se reflejo en su mirada y con las pocas energías restantes corrió hacia la entrada e intentando gritar dijo:

-¡Ayuda!- acelerando su débil paso -¡Que alguien me ayude!-

Los gritos lograron ser escuchados por el guardian de la puerta de la aldea

-¿¡Quien anda ahí!?- grito intentando visualizar quien quien o que intentaba alcanzar la puerta, pero con la oscura noche era imposible visualizar, así que tomo una lámpara de mano y bajo hasta la entrada de la puerta -¿¡Quien es!?- grita una vez mas alumbrando delante de el. La figura se logro hacer clara, se trataba de una niña, que tenia sangrada la cara y fatigada de tanto correr, cayó a los pies del guardia y este logro atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo -Niña, ¿cual es tu nombre y que haces aquí?- pregunto el guardia angustiado, pero no obtuvo respuesta de la niña, estaba exhausta, solo cerró sus ojos poco a poco hasta quedar inconsciente.

Su consciencia parecía estarle jugando bromas de mal gusto, ya que ahora una luz le hacia arrugar sus párpados y sus oídos alcanzaban a escuchar varias voces que se hacían las mismas preguntas, ¿quien es?, ¿de donde viene?, ¿que le paso?, pero una voz resonó claramente

-Parece que esta recobrando la consciencia- se trataba Lord Hokage

-¿En donde estoy?- pregunta la pequeña de cabello azul marino frotando sus ojos

-Estas en el hospital de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, yo soy el Hokage, ¿tu quien eres pequeña?-

-Mi nombre es Masaki Tsukihara, y mi clan fue masacrado- la cara del Hokage se lleno de asombro el escuchar lo que le había respondido la niña

-¿El clan Tsukihara?... ¿Masacrado?-

-No entiendo por que- dijo la niña con voz quebradiza y sus ojos poco a poco se llenar de lágrimas

-Tranquila pequeña- dijo el Hokage sentandose al borde de la cama y acercandola para darle un abrazo lleno de consuelo

-Solo sobreviví yo- dijo Masaki quebrandose en llanto

-Entonces tienes una enorme misión en este mundo- le dice el Hokage acariciando su cabeza

Su llanto logro cesar luego de varios minutos, su dolor fue consolado por las palabras del Hokage y logró conciliar el sueño, pero la mente del Hokage permanecía en la duda, mandó a llamar a las fuerzas especiales ANBU para inspeccionar los alrededores de la aldea y buscaran la ubicación de la masacre.

Luego de una hora le llego el informe de ANBU, en efecto, el clan había sido masacrado a sangre fría, pero también investigaron la escena del crimen y notaron que transportaban pergaminos los cuales habían entonces que el tercer hokage recordó haber recibido un par de pergaminos de parte del guardia, estos pergaminos los traía Masaki. Lord Hokage supo en ese instante que se trataba un legado importante, así que los guardo secretamente en su oficina y cuando llegue el momento, se los regresará.

La noche pareció no estar a favor en los sueños de Masaki, un mar de pesadillas parecieron bombardear a la pequeña haciendo que sus gritos llenaran los pasillos del hospital y su aceleramiento le era imposible recobrar el aliento, fue una noche difícil para las enfermeras en turno.


	2. Amabilidad

Capitulo 2 -Amabilidad-

La llegada de Masaki a la adea llego hasta los oídos de Danzou, lo cual provoco muchas dudas al respecto, estaba seguro de que el tercer hokage estaba cometiendo un error al aceptarla dentro de la aldea.

-Deberías pensar dos veces antes de comenzar a hacer el papeleo de la niña Sarutobi-

-Esta niña no es ningún peligro para la aldea- dice mientras inhalaba humo del tabaco de su pipa -Además no se si lo sepas, pero esta niña pertenece al clan Tsukihara-

-Claro que se sobre ese clan, amantes de la paz, un clan nómada, no pertenecen a ninguna aldea-

-Son personas que creen en la libertad del espíritu, no son apegados a la vida de un shinobi, pero aun así se hacían llamar ninjas-

-Ninjas hippies- dice Danzou con tono burlon

-No los menosprecies Danzou, ese clan como quiera que fuesen sus ideales, eran ninjas con renombre, reconocidos por talento en combinar genjutsu, ninjutsu y taijutsu en sus estilos de pelea-

-Un ninja con ideales de libertad no es un ninja-

-Tal vez ese sea tu ideal Danzou- dice el tercer Hokage firmando el último papel para hacer a Masaki Tsukihara ninja oficial de la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba en la entrada de la academia ninja de la aldea de la hoja Masaki acompañada por el tercer hokage

-¿Y si no les agrado?- pregunta Masaki llena de inseguridad

-No te anticipes a los hechos, da tu mejor esfuerzo y se amable con los niños y tus maestros- le dice el Hokage acariciando su cabello

-Pero puedo entrenar yo sola- dice Masaki con intención de liberarse de esa situación

-Los ninja de la hoja se hacen misiones en equipo, los niños que se preparan para ser shinobi asisten a esta academia no solo para aprender teorías y técnicas, si no para que entre ellos sean un solo soporte para la aldea, el trabajo de equipo y crear relaciones sustentables-

-¿Relaciones sustentables?- pregunta Masaki muy curiosa

-Algún día entenderás, por ahora, debes entrar a tu primera clase- le dice el hokage entregando su bolsa con refrigerio

-Esta bien- dice Masaki encaminandose a la academia -Por cierto- dice deteniendo el paso -Gracias por todo Lord Hokage- dice dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro se regresa hacia el Hokage para darle un abrazo de gratitud

-Confio en que te volverás una gran kunoichi- dice el Hokage abrazando a la pequeña.

Al entrar al salon de clases su miedo poco a poco reapareció y su inseguridad le hacia ver alrededor y lograr encontrar un lugar donde sentarse, todos parecían hacer amistad de inmediato mientras ella los observaba

-Oye, ya viste- dice Aoba codeando a Genma

-¿Que?- dice Genma viendo a quien señalaba discretamente Aoba

-¿Quien es ella?- pregunta Raido

-No se, pero es muy bonita- dice Gai sonrojando

-No es tan bonita como Rin- dice Obito mirando a Rin con enamoramiento

-Escuche que llego a la aldea de la hoja casi muerta- murmura Kurenai a Anko

Masaki solo escuchaba murmullos a su alrededor alimentando su inseguridad, no estaba segura de lo que hablaban, pero sabia que ella era el tema de conversación, cuando decidió salir a tomar un respiro uno de sus compañeros se acerco hacia ella

-Hola- la saluda Azuma -Tu debes ser Masaki, mi abuelo me dijo que eras nueva en la aldea-

-S-si- dice tartamudeando de la impresión -Si mi nombre es Masaki, entonces tu abuelo es el tercer Hokage-

-Así es y pronto seguiré sus pasos- dice Azuma animado provocando una risa en Masaki -¿Que es tan gracioso?- pregunta con una expresión retadora

-Nada- dice Masaki asustada -Es solo que, bueno, me da gusto que tengas sueños, como yo- recordó los consejos del tercer hokage sobre ser amable con sus nuevos compañeros de clase

-Si bueno, todos los tenemos- dice Azuma sonriente -¿Y cual es tu sueño?-

-¿Mi sueño?-

-Si, dijiste que tu también tenías sueños, ¿cuales son?-

-Pues yo...- entonces el profesor entro irrumpiendo el escándalo de los alumnos

-Buenos días jóvenes- la entrada del profesor hizo que los alumnos shinobi tomaran asiento y dejaran al pendiente sus platicas -Ya veo que interrumpo la hora del café- dice llegando a su mesa

-Ven Masaki, siéntate conmigo- dice Azuma tomando la mano de Masaki y guiándola hasta el lugar junto a el para que el profesor comenzara su clase

-Buenos días Iwashi-sensei- saludan los alumnos en coro

-Muy bien alumnos, antes de comenzar, quiero que conozcan a una nueva compañera- dice el profesor señalando a Masaki provocando que la inseguridad volviera a ella, sus parecía un juego de las estatuas cada que se dirigían hacia ella, se levanta y camina hacia el frente de todos los alumnos -Ella es Masaki Tsukihara y a partir del día de hoy comenzara sus entrenamientos y lecciones como todos ustedes, quiero que la hagan sentir bienvenida ya que también es nueva en la aldea de la hoja-

-Entonces es la niña que encontraron moribunda en la entrada de la aldea- murmura Kakashi

-Es muy bonita- dice Gai mientras todos concordaban con el, al estar frente a todos los alumnos parecía ser el centro de atención de todos los chicos, mientras las chicas parecían tenerle desconfianza.

Al transcurrir la mañana, Masaki mostró tener habilidad en los entrenamientos, lanzamiento de kunai y shuriken y en las luchas amistosas entre los alumnos incrementando su popularidad entre los chicos lo cual ella no parecía ni siquiera notar, pero lo que si noto, fue la desconfianza de las chicas hacia ella, no sabia si era desconfianza o disgusto, pero eso a ella le incomodaba, solo había logrado hacer un amigo en toda la mañana, pero después de las pruebas parecía que más chicos querían hacer amistad con ella, aunque su verdadera intención era ser más que amigos.

-Entonces fue cuando yo le dije...-

-Hola Masaki- saluda Gai interrumpiendo a Azuma, quien estaba platicando una anécdota

-Hola, tu debes ser...-

-Mi nombre es Gai- dice haciendo su presentación del pulgar arriba, su guiño y su sonrisa con un diente brillante

-Mucho gusto Gai- dice Masaki devolviendo la sonrisa lo cual provoco en Gai que sus mejillas se ruborizaran y su cuerpo temblara de nervios

-Ah bueno... este... yo-

-¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros?- le pregunta Masaki haciendo un espacio junto a ella

-Si claro- responde Gai inmediatamente sentandose junto a Masaki mientras Azuma lo miraba con sospecha y Gai sacaba su almuerzo

-Por cierto, hiciste un muy buen trabajo en los entrenamientos de hoy- dice Gai elogiando a Masaki mientras le miraba ruborizado tratando de controlar sus nervios

-Gracias, tu también hiciste un buen trabajo, aunque te venció el chico de cabello blanco, ¿cual es su nombre?-

-Kakashi Hatake-

-Ah, eres tu- dice Masaki viendo a Kakashi al lado de Azuma

-¿De donde salió?- se pregunto Azuma

-Escucha Kakashi, mañana te venceré, tenlo por seguro- dice Gai poniendose de pie y retando a Kakashi

-Pero eso será mañana, ahora podemos almorzar tranquilamente- dice Azuma comiendo de su sabroso nigiri que su mama le hizo con mucho amor y cariño

-Es cierto, almuerza con nosotros Kakashi- dice Masaki sonriendo, pero Kakashi solo se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo -¿Dije algo malo?- pregunta Masaki con una cara de incredulidad al ver la reacción de Kakashi

-El es así, déjalo- dice Azuma

-Pero fui amable con el- dice Masaki sin poder creerlo

-Tiene razón Azuma, déjalo- dice Gai sentandose

-Enseguida vuelvo- dice Masaki corriendo hacia donde se fue Kakashi.

El pequeño de cabello blanco llego hasta la banca del camino de piedra rodeado de árboles cerca del patio de juegos de la academia

-¡Kakashi!- grita Masaki alcanzando a Kakashi -Oye, ¿dije algo malo?- pregunta Masaki apenada -¿O algo que te molesto?-

-No- contesta Kakashi sin mirar a Masaki -Solo que tu amabilidad se me hace falsa-

-¿Falsa?- pregunta Masaki

-Si, falsa, como lo dije- dice Kakashi haciendo que Masaki se incomode, fue entonces que se dio la vuelta y se marchó para regresar con Azuma y Gai dejando a Kakashi

-¿Que es lo que me pasa?- se pregunta Kakashi ruborizado y calmando el temblor de sus manos.


	3. Equipo

Capitulo 3 -Equipo-

Los días en la academia parecieron irse rápidamente. Luego de días de entrenamiento e inmensos estudios en la biblioteca y poniendo e práctica la teoría aprendida, logró conseguir por fin su banda con el símbolo de la aldea escondida entre las hojas grabada en una hebilla. El día de hoy era la orientación y la presentación y la formación de equipos, se peino con su cola de caballo amarrado por su listón rojo y se arreglo sus mechones que le formaban su flequillo

-Hoy es el día- se dijo Masaki colocando su banda en su cintura.

Al salir de su pensión inhalo hasta llenar sus pulmones de aire fresco, decidida a dar su máximo a partir de ahora que es oficialmente una genin, se dirigió hacia la academia a paso veloz llena de ansias de llegar y conocer a sus integrantes de equipo y su sensei.

-Bien alumnos, para comenzar su orientación como nuevos genin comenzare a nombrar los equipos y luego les diré a donde deben pasar para conocer a sus líderes de equipo- dice el profesor tomando la hoja con las listas de los equipos. Todos fueron formados de acuerdo al protocolo, por calificaciones y habilidades. Todos los alumnos con sus equipos formados fueron a conocer a sus líderes de equipo.

En la habitación del equipo de Masaki se alcanzaba a sentir un poco de tensión en el ambiente, ya que su equipo era Kurenai y Azuma. Masaki había creado gran amistad con Azuma, pero esa amistad le hacia a Kurenai que la sangre le hirviera, se sentía celosa.

-¿Cuanto más va a tardar nuestro sensei?- dice Azuma tratando de ablandar las tensiones entre Kurenai y Masaki

-Ya no ha de tardar Azuma- dice Masaki mirando el reloj del salón.

En ese entonces la puerta se abrió y una mujer de cabello rojo les hablo

-Vengan- les dijo haciendo señas su dedo indice y moviendolos hacia ella, el equipo se encamino de inmediato hacia la entrada.

La presentación se llevo acabo en el patio de la azotea de la academia

-Muy bien, como ya sabrán me asignaron como su líder de equipo, a partir de ahora yo seré su maestra, mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, ahora equipo, les toca presentarse-

-Mi nombre es Azuma Sarutobi, me gusta relajarme y no me gusta meterme en problemas, a menos a que sea necesario- dice Azuma con seguridad y en un tono tranquilo

-Mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi, me interesa especializarme en genjutsu y ser una kunoichi exitosa-

-Mi nombre es Masaki Tsukihara, me gusta admirar paisajes y leer en las noches, y mi sueño es convertirme en una kunoichi reconocida- sus palabras hicieron que Kurenai la mirara con desprecio, como si pensara que le hubiera copiado, refunfuñe y elija mejor ignorarla

-Así que hay rivalidad de mujeres, vaya, me toco un equipo interesante- pensó Kushina

Al medio dia el equipo se encontraba en los campos de entrenamiento donde Kushina les asignaría el examen para ser genin oficialmente, el ejercicio de los cascabeles les hizo dudar sobre si pasarán o no, pero gracias a los ánimos de Azuma la duda pareció desvanecerse por un momento, para que minutos después la rivalidad se presentara. Las técnicas de Masaki le hacían a Kurenai pensar que no servirían de nada lo cual Masaki comenzó a molestarse

-Kurenai, ¿cual es tu problema?- le dice Masaki disgustada

-¿Mi problema?-

-Si, desde que estuvimos en la academia siempre parecía que no te agradaba y eso lo entiendo, nunca me metí contigo ni te hice ninguna grosería, ¿o acaso fue así?- le dijo enfrentando a Kurenai, pero ella pareció no querer hablar al respecto

-Lo que debemos de hacer es pensar en una táctica para tomar los cascabeles-

-¡No me cambies el tema y dime que es lo que te molesta, ahora somos un equipo y debemos trabajar juntas!- le dice Masaki alzando su tono de voz

-Cállate que nos puede escuchar Kushina-sensei- dice Kurenai cubriendole la boca a Masaki -Muy bien, te diré cual es mi problema ahora, eres ruidosa y te importa más agradarme que el examen- dice Kurenai quitando su mano de la boca de Masaki

-Tal vez tengas razón- dice Masaki pensando en lo que dijo Kurenai

-Se que fuiste de las más destacadas del salón por tus habilidades en combate, pero te falta lógica y estrategia, así que podemos usar eso a nuestro favor para apoyar a Azuma- dice Kurenai sacando su cuchillo kunai -Tengo un plan-

Las chicas se lanzaron al lugar donde Azuma enfrentaba solo a Kushina

-Veo que decidieron salir niñas- dice Kushina formando una posición de manos

-¡Genjutsu!- grita Kurenai poniendose en guardia junto con su equipo y vieron como de la nada apareció fuego a su alrededor

-Dices que es genjutsu, así que no me puede hacer nada- dice Masaki a punto de salir del circulo de fuego

-No rompas la formación Masaki- dice Kurenai

-Aun no me haz dicho cual es tu plan-

-¿Tienen un plan?- pregunta Azuma sorprendido

-No, ella lo tiene- dice Masaki

-El plan por ahora es atacar juntos-

-¿Y que haremos con los cascabeles?- pregunta Masaki

-Quien agarre uno- dice Kurenai formando una posición de manos para liberar el genjutsu

-Veo logro liberar mi genjutsu, muy bien para ser un genin, este equipo comienza a caerme bien- se dice Kushina escondida en un árbol lanzando shuriken

-¡Los tengo!- grita Masaki lanzando los suyos neutralizando el ataque

-¡Por allá!- grita Azuma lanzandose al ataque localizando donde se escondía Kushina aprovechando Kurenai para escabullirse detrás suyo y tomar los cascabeles

-No tan rápido- dice Kushina tomando a Kurenai y lanzandola hacia Azuma provocando un choque cuando Masaki aparece para atacar pero al alcanzar golpearla se desvaneció

-Era un clon- dice Masaki cayendo en una trampa al aterrizar

-Caíste- le dice Kushina con tono de burla sujetando el cascabel

Transcurrieron varias horas y Masaki caia en las trampas una y otra vez hasta terminar atada

-Buen trabajo chicos, Kurenai, Azuma, pueden irse a casa- dice Kushina

-Lo siento Masaki- dice Azuma lamentado

-No te preocupes Azuma- dice Masaki sonriente mientras veia como Azuma y Kurenai se iban a casa

-¿Por que esa sonrisa?- pregunta Kushina muy curiosa

-¿Que tiene que haya sonreído?

-Bueno, haz sido atada y tus compañeros consiguieron los cascabeles-

-Bueno, un ninja ve a través de la decepción ¿no? Tal vez hoy haya fallado pero entrenaré duro para conseguir los cascabeles y sonrío por que mis compañeros lo lograron-

-Parece que tienes mucho ánimo, eso es algo bueno- dice Kushina sonriendole -Te diré algo, si entrenas duro y trabajas en equipo, honrarás el símbolo de la aldea- dice Kushina señalando la hebilla de su banda

-Prometo que lo haré Kushina-sensei- dice Masaki animada preparada para los desafíos que vienen.


End file.
